


Scarlet Surprise

by victor1a



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barry Allen in Lingerie, Blow Jobs, Bottom Barry Allen, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Spitroasting, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Leonard Snart, Top Mick Rory, jesus this is so filthy, kind of, slight - Freeform, they're in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor1a/pseuds/victor1a
Summary: Barry wears lingerie for his boyfriends.





	Scarlet Surprise

Barry let out a deep moan as Mick ground up behind him, his rock-hard cock pressing up against Barry’s boxer clad ass. His big hands rested on his hips, keeping him pressed tight against his hot body while Len sucked on the tender skin of his neck, one of his cold hands playing with Barry’s right nipple.  

Feeling them both so close to him, caging him in the middle, their dicks hard and rubbing against him, Barry was in heaven. He almost started vibrating because of the pleasure, but he decided to save that for later.  

Later, for when he managed to get the courage to do what he has been thinking about for months.  

When Len’s hand started to trail down from his nipples, and Mick’s thrusts became erratic in a way that told Barry he was about to come, he took a deep breath and stopped Len’s hand with a loose grip on his wrist.  

‘’W - wait,’’ he choked out, his throat tight and dry from all the moaning and gasping. They both stopped immediately, Mick with a deep whine and his hands tightening almost painfully on Barry’s hip. Warmth flooded him as he noticed the worry and care in his lover’s actions, and it gave him a little bit more strength to say his next words.  

‘’I wanna show you guys something,’’ he began, pushing himself so he sat up against the headboard. Len and Mick looked up at him with careful and intrigued eyes, and Barry loved how they looked, how  _he_ made them look.  

Eyes blown wide, Mick’s wider than Len’s almost to the point of being completely black with arousal, cheeks red and lips swollen and damp from kissing. He loved it. He loved them.  

‘’If you’re a hundred percent sure about it, we’re in, Scarlet,’’ Len said, voice warm but strained. Barry was aware they were all hard and needing a release, but if he didn’t do this now, he didn’t know when he would. And, if it went well, the release will be much more intense.  

‘’It’s something I've been thinking about for a while, but I've never worn anything like it before and - ‘’ he trailed off, his shaky voice betraying him. He wanted to be confident, in himself and his body especially because he  _knew_ Len and Mick adored it, adored him, but insecurity and anxiety prevailed.  

‘’Hey,’’ Mick’s hand rubbed soft, soothing patterns into the skin of his hip, the touch feeling burning hot in comparison to Len’s much colder hand resting lightly on his stomach. ‘’Trust us, Red, you would look absolutely ravishing in a potato sack. So, whatever it is you want to show us, I guarantee you we will love it.’’  

‘’Mick’s right,’’ Len added in. ‘’We love you. And we will love you in whatever garment you wish to wear for us, I promise.’’ And once again, Barry was overwhelmed with the amount of warmth and love in their eyes. He didn’t believe the two most wanted criminals of Central City were so good to him and loved him so much. Him, the Flash, who is supposed to be their enemy.  

‘’Okay,’’ he nodded after a moment longer of soaking in their loving and supporting stares. Slowly, he pulled himself from between them and went to retrieve his backpack from where he put in on the single armchair in the room. His dick strained heavily against his boxers, the material rubbing over it with every step he took.  

Closing the door of the joined bathroom, Barry took another deep breath and pulled out the red fabric out of the backpack and held it in his hand, running his fingertips over the soft material.  

 _Just fucking do it_ , he thought before stripping out of his boxers and maneuvering himself into the red three-piece.  It was a bit of a hassle, but after a few minutes he stood in front of the mirror, nipples covered with see-through, soft, red lace. On his waist rested equally soft garter belt piece, accompanied with red panties.  

The longer he stared at himself and thought about Len’s and Mick’s reactions, the bolder and more confident he became. He looked  _good,_ and his hard cock strained painfully against the tight lace of the panties, the reddened and slightly leaking tip poking from the top of them.  

Black, thigh high stockings adored his long legs; legs he knew Len loved the most. They were connected to the garter belt with two red garters in the front and two more in the back.  

With one more deep breath, Barry opened the door enough to peek his head out so he could see his boyfriends. They were sharing soft kisses, hands carefully avoiding touching each other as they waited for Barry.   

‘’You ready?’’ Barry asked, a smile spreading over his face as they pulled away from each other to give all their attention to him.  

‘’We are if you are, sweetheart,’’ Len said and Barry melted at the pet name. He slowly opened the door wider, tentatively taking a step into the room. He watched their reactions as he completely entered the room, now on full display for his boyfriends to see.  

He saw Len’s reaction first; hand going quickly to his crotch to squeeze at the base of his dick, muttering a barely audible  _holy fucking shit,_ swallowing hard as his eyes raked over Barry’s body. Then his eyes moved to Mick, and he flushed an even deeper red at the hungry look in his eyes. His hand was squeezing the base of his dick as well and Barry swore he could hear him  _growl._  

His dick began to profoundly leak pre-come, staining the fabric of the panties a darker shade of red.  

‘’Scarlet, I suggest you come over here now, before Mick and I lose our god damned minds,’’ Len grunted out, his voice deeper than Barry’s ever heard it, eyes dark as they stood glued to Barry’s lower body.  

Flushing even more, the red now covering his face and chest, he walked the short distance to the bed and stood in front of them.  

Mick was the first to move, running the hand not on his dick up the side of Barry’s right leg, over the stockings to the thin line of the panties going around his waist. Len’s hand joined the other leg as well, taking his time to feel the fabric of the stockings and take in the way they tightly hugged his thighs.  

Barry was sweating and beginning to pant, his dick hard to the point of it hurting, and he needed them to fuck him before he exploded. He did appreciate them not jumping on him immediately, which they so obviously wanted to do.  

He put each of his hands on each of their cheeks so they would look up at him instead.  

‘’You can do whatever you want tonight, just please,  _touch me._ ’’ It was all the permission they needed before Mick was on his feet, manhandling Barry into the bed on his back.  

Len resumed his earlier position on Barry’s left side, kneeling by his head and running a hand over his chin and cheeks. Barry got the hint and opened his mouth, heart quickening when Len took out his cock and pressed it to his lips. Slowly, he pushed into Barry’s lax mouth and Barry’s eyes slipped closed at the hardness and heat and the salty taste of pre-come on his tongue. He loved Len’s dick, and he loved it even more when Len took control and used his mouth as he pleased.  

‘’You have no idea how fucking hot you look right now, Red,’’ Mick growled against the skin of Barry’s crotch, his hot breath hitting Barry’s dick. His legs were spread open and hooked around Mick’s waist, and he could imagine how damp and dark the panties must have looked by the way they stuck to his dick. He moaned at the thought, the vibrations making Len thrust deeper into his mouth. He didn’t even so much as cough, just relaxed his throat further for Len’s dick to slip deeper.  

Len moaned, low and deep, picking up his pace and fucking into Barry’s mouth with vigor, one of his hands finding their way to Barry’s nipple and tweaking it through the fabric.  

‘’God, Barry, you really are hot. Your mouth feels so good,’’ Len choked out, and Barry soaked in the praise. He made his mouth vibrate around Len’s cock and his shout was the only warning he got before hot come spilled down his throat. He swallowed it all, sucking Len dry before he pulled out, breathing hard and shaking with the aftershocks.  

As Len ran his other hand through Barry’s hair, Mick opened his mouth and mouthed at Barry’s dick through the lace. Barry shouted, hips lifting up for more friction but Mick pulled away. Barry whined high in his throat, his dick hurting from how impossibly hard it has gotten.  

‘’Chill, sweetheart, Mick’s gonna give you what you need in a moment,’’ Len cooed, and Barry barely heard the pun. His head was swimming, overwhelmed with so many emotions and sensations he wanted to cry. Maybe he even did, he wouldn’t have noticed. Not when Mick pulled the panties away to reveal his hole and ran a lubed finger over his hole.  

Barry trashed and screamed when that finger entered him and his orgasm hit him so hard he vibrated, losing control of his powers. It didn’t matter, because his dick was still hard and he had never been more grateful for his powers and lack of refractory period.  

Len continued to play with his nipples through the lace, making them sensitive and red as the second finger joined Mick’s first. Barry continued to gasp and moan as Mick stretched him, adding a third finger when he was sure Barry was stretched enough.  

Barry vibrated again as he felt Mick moving, anticipating what was coming next.  

‘’I’m gonna fuck you now, Red, so why don’t you be a good boy and take Len back into your mouth, huh?’’ Barry didn’t even realize Len was hard again, but again, Barry was too far gone to realize anything but the press of Mick’s dick against his hole. He turned his head towards Len again – when did he even turn it away and why hadn’t Len pulled him back in? - and then both of them entered him at the same time and he saw stars as the second orgasm was ripped out of his body. His dick stood hard, still.  

Len and Mick began to move together, in perfect sync, as they always did. The head of Mick’s dick repeatedly slammed dead-on against his prostate, his movements hard and deep and before he knew it, there was come deep in his throat, even deeper in his ass and his panties completely ruined by his third orgasm. 

Somewhere in the back of his head, he heard the shouts and grunts of his boyfriends as they came too, but everything faded into black as he felt them pull out and away from him.  

 

When Barry woke up, he was warm and sated. Arms were surrounding his waist, one leg was in between his thighs and the other over his hip as he was pressed impossibly close to a warm back. He opened his eyes slowly, exhaling as he felt a slight burn in his throat and ass. Even with super healing, sometimes he felt the aftermath of their activities for a few hours.  

‘’You back with us, Scarlet?’’ Len softly whispered into his hairline, his warm breath making Barry even warmer. He hummed, not trusting that he could use his voice yet.  

‘’Here.’’ Len turned his upper body to the nightstand beside the bed and retrieved a bottle of water. He helped Barry get up by supporting his back with his arm, and guided the bottle to his lips. He tipped it and Barry sighed in relief as the cold water ran down his burning throat.  

They laid back down after Len put the bottle back on the nightstand.  

‘’That was quite a surprise, y’ know? We loved it,’’ Len said, running his hands gently over Barry’s ribs. It sent shivers down his whole body, the love in his voice and the gentleness of his touch. That was when he noticed he was wearing only a pair of boxers. Len’s, at that.  

‘’What happened to the lingerie?’’ He asked, and he wasn’t surprised when his voice came out rough and scratchy.  

Mick was breathing softly and evenly behind him, chest rising and falling in a constant rhythm. It made his eyes droop, ready to fall asleep.  

‘’We took it off, it was too ruined,’’ Len chuckled, the sound vibrating deep in his chest where Barry's head rested.  

Barry just hummed, too comfortable and on the brink of passing out to form any more coherent thoughts.  

‘’Go back to sleep.’’  

‘’Mhhm, I love you, thank you.’’  

‘’Thank  _you,_ sweetheart.’’ Barry was sure Len said something else, but he succumbed to darkness before he managed to hear it properly.   

**Author's Note:**

> see y'all in hell, sinners


End file.
